This invention is related to the use of an eggplant extract to treat various medical conditions and diseases. In particular, it is related to an eggplant extract containing an iron oxidant and its use in medicine.
Eggplant is known to have medicinal properties and has been used in the treatment of skin diseases (Japanese Patent JP 2003-212785A), hemorrhoids (U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,216), and other medical conditions (U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,540). However, its use has not been extensive as its effectiveness has been limited.